The present invention relates to a multimode fluorescence reader.
Optical spectroscopy is the study of the interaction of light with matter. Typically, optical spectroscopy involves monitoring some property of light that is changed by its interaction with matter, and then using that change to characterize the components and properties of a molecular system. Optical spectroscopy is a broad term that describes a number of methods, such as absorption, luminescence (such as photoluminescence and chemiluminescence), and scattering/reflectance, among others. Typically, researchers are interested in conducting numerous different types of analysis, depending on the sample and the properties being researched.
Flexibility in experimental protocols has led to the development of machines that provide top illumination and top detection, top illumination and bottom detection, and bottom illumination and bottom detection. Same-side illumination and detection is typically used for photoluminescence and scattering assays. Opposite-side illumination and detection is typically used for absorbance assays.
Machines having all of the above measurement functionality are often expensive to build and large in size. Moreover, switching between experimental protocols is often time consuming.
Additionally, multiplexing has led to the use of multiple different dyes in samples. The different dyes often require different excitation light sources for detection. Typically, the light sources available with a given detection apparatus are limited.
Examples of attempts to develop machines capable of utilizing more than one type of optical spectroscopy are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,152 to Heffelfinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,207 to French et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,605 to Modlin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,335 to Modlin et al. However, each of these devices has one or more major disadvantages.
There is therefore a need for a detection apparatus that solves the shortcomings of the prior art.